No Peeking!
by AberrantScript
Summary: Bobby has no choice but to sneak into the girls locker room when all the other bathrooms are out of order. Lori has no choice but to hide him inside her shower stall to keep him out of sight. Leni just wants to be a good sister and make sure Lori is ok. Wonderful things can happen when you take just one little peek.


**Author's Notes:**

I wrote this as a thank you to Ash for doing two beautiful commissions for me on her blog. She's a wonderful artist. Her artwork blogs are ashleyshittysketches (SFW) and asheslemonsketches (NSFW); my commissions can, of course, be found on the second one. Wink~ Go check her stuff out!

As an important note: I'm no longer taking any loudcest requests. I will listen to the ideas and gladly support my fellow writers, so don't think that has changed. My reasons are mostly my own... but, recently I realized how few Lobby and Ronniecoln smutfics there are. And, because they are my canon OTPs, I can't sit by and let that continue.

I hope you enjoy this piece of _safe/lewd house_ sin~ :3

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2018)

* * *

NO PEEKING!

Bobby was in really deep trouble.

He freaking had to _go!_

Like, so freaking bad _he was literally dying on the inside._

He was at school during after hours, rushing down the hallways and trying to find a bathroom; but every freaking one was closed for cleaning!

 _All of them!_

He started running for the gym, where the boys locker room was, with his hands clutching his precious jewels and trying to keep them from exploding under pressure… but he was losing hope.

One wrong move and it was game over for his underwear, his jeans, and his dignity.

He burst through the gym doors and headed toward the boys locker room, but froze in his tracks when he saw the out of order sign hanging from the door handle.

 _Fuck it all!_

He was screaming inside his head and bouncing from foot to foot.

Oh, God, he could feel his bladder trembling. His body was quivering. His legs were twitching. His face was turning pink. He wasn't going to last!

He danced from foot to foot like he was on a bed of hot coals; his teeth clenched tightly and his eyes started darting everywhere to distract himself.

Where could he go!?

He saw a trash can on the other side of the gym, and he took a step toward it… but he grunted as that single movement made his undies just a tiny bit wet. He promptly froze in place once again as he forced himself to take a breath and regain control over his bladder.

He waited a few seconds until the leaking stopped… and then, his shoulders twitched as his hands gripped his groin firmer.

That was too close for comfort.

But, Bobby didn't think he could last any longer. One more wrong move… one twist or pull… and he was gonna explode like Old Faithful.

His eyes glanced across the gym one more time, and that's when he finally noticed the door to the girls locker room.

Bobby gulped as he slowly made his way toward it. Every step was pure misery on his bladder; every rocking motion grinded the little squishy parts in his groin together so painfully tears began forming in his eyes.

He leaned against the door and steadied his nerves.

And then, he opened the door that would forever change his life.

The first thing he noticed was how empty the room was. There was no girlish screams. No one threw anything at him. No feet were crashing against his groin in retaliation for his intrusion. Nothing, but peace and quiet.

Sighing to himself, the teen hurried to one of the shower stalls and unzipped his pants, hurrying to pull his underwear out of the way and fish his thingymajigger out.

He fell against the wall, catching himself with one arm while his other hand was preoccupied down below; and he moaned, a pleasurable shiver racing down his spine, as he found his sweet, sweet release in the lonely shower stall. God, it felt so good, his eyebrows furrowed and his cheeks flushed. However, he didn't hear the door opening over the noise of his relief; didn't hear the soft footsteps of a woman making her way toward his stall.

Lori had just finished grabbing her things out of her locker. She was carrying her toiletries and a fresh pair of underwear, and the only other thing she had was the underwear she'd left on her smooth body. Her hips rocked side to side as she began humming, heading straight for the first stall.

Neither heard the other as Lori pulled the curtain aside… and found her boyfriend peeing right in front of her.

Bobby froze up as stiff as a board when he heard a woman gasp loudly. His head turned around and his eyes exploded when he saw Lori standing there… staring at him… His cheeks burnt with fire as she slowly looked down to his groin, at his hand still holding his cock as it finished its business.

Lori's cheeks instantly turned pink as her eyes fell on his manhood. Her mind shutdown as she gawked at it, memorizing every detail. He… he honestly wasn't all that big. But she figured that must be because he was embarras- _Oh, God, he's growing!_

He blushed harder as he felt himself getting harder. But he couldn't help it! His girlfriend was literally a handful of feet in front of him, nearly naked, and staring at his junk! Her mouth had fallen open in shock as he kept growing and somehow that only turned him on that much more.

Lori jumped when she heard the locker room door open and shut.

Someone was coming. They'd find them!

She locked her eyes with Bobby's.

" _Quick! Get naked!_ " she whispered hurriedly as she shut the curtain behind her and set her things aside.

" _W-w-what!?_ " he squeaked like a mouse.

Lori shook her head and tried not to look at him… tried not to notice how small the stall was. There was barely enough room for two mature teens. With him on one side and her on the other, they could still hold hands comfortably if they wanted; it was a cozy space and it would have to work until the danger passed.

Lori turned to him and struggled to keep her eyes focused above his waist; she kept drifting down his tight shirt and the slope of his chiseled stomach and his- _No, Lori! Be good!_ She shook her head lightly to clear her lustful thoughts.

" _I have to turn the water on, so take off your clothes so they don't get ruined._ "

He gulped and nodded.

" _O-o-ok._ "

She smiled up at him.

" _D-don't worry, booboo bear. I won't look._ "

He gulped again, his throat chalky and dry. But before he could turn around he saw Lori reach behind her back and release her bra's hooks. His heart stopped as she slowly pulled it off and set it aside, twisting to the side just enough so that Bobby could see the fullness of her womanly curves. God, she was like a sculpture of Aphrodite, crafted by a master's hands. His fingers twitched and jumped as they went to his shirt and slowly started to lift it.

Lori accidentally glanced a little too far to the side and saw her boyfriend's naked chest come into view inch by inch as he lifted the shirt over his head. And she quietly gasped as she looked at his muscled stomach and strong chest. She waited until his face was covered in a tangle of nervous limbs and a shirt before she looked down again… over his smooth abs and that place where his hips and groin rippled with each movement, and finally…

When she saw his manhood this time, she felt her knees grow weak and she had to bite her lip to keep from gasping out loud.

He'd grown _big_ in such a short amount of time.

Her hands trailed down her stomach, her fingers touched her panties right above her little flower and she shivered. He was fucking hung like a stallion, and she didn't know if she'd be able to fit him inside her pussy. Would he… w-would he be gentle with her? She felt her hands twitch… she wanted to reach out and touch him, stroke him; see if she could make him bigger…

But then, she realized he was almost free and she hurriedly turned right back around, squeaking in embarrassment at nearly being caught! Her shoulders drew up her neck and she held her breath as her boyfriend grunted in freedom. Her mind swam with thoughts of that noise now… of him grunting with each sex-driven thrust he made inside her- _No! Be a good girl, Lori!_ She saw his hand set the shirt down beside her bra and she trembled.

Only a couple of feet stood between them. They were both topless. And they needed to hurry or someone might think this stall was unoccupied… They might get caught!

Bobby for his part was awestruck at the view he had. Lori was standing before him; her front facing away. His eyes raked up her long, slender legs, over her toned ass and the dimples in her lower back, up the curve of her spine, and finally settled on her naked shoulders. Her hair hung loosely down around her neck and he felt the insane urge to push it aside and plant his lips on the curve of her shoulder, to slip his arms around her chest and pull her tightly to him.

Both teens shivered as their hands moved to their bottoms. Bobby's was already loose, so he hooked his thumbs in them and began pulling them down. Lori hooked her panties and started pulling them down, too, but soon she started to bend over out of habit…

Bobby watched it happen in shocked freeze-frame… as her panties slipped over her hips and started down her legs. His legs started trembling as his own bottoms reached his knees. And then, before he knew what was happening, Lori bent forward and lifted a leg, slipping the panties over one foot.

But as she lifted her other leg, she slipped and fell backward, and both teens groaned as her ass pressed down against his erection, forcing him between her thighs.

In an instant Lori jumped forward, letting out an embarrassing whine at losing that heated connection with Bobby, which turned into a squeak as she nearly fell forward into the curtain.

Bobby hurriedly reached out and grabbed her, pulled her back to him, and kept her still; and they both waited and listened for any footsteps, but all they heard was humming as a girl was getting her things ready.

Bobby gulped as he realized his hands were cupping Lori's breasts. He couldn't help himself as he gave them a little squeeze; and that tiny moan she made lit his body on fire like a match. He squeezed them again, his palms moving just a little and rolling her nipples in the creases of his hands.

Lori could feel his manhood pressing against her butt and she couldn't help herself as she moved her hips just a little against him. That deep, breathy groan he made in her ear made her blush so hard, but also made her arousal spike into the danger zone. It didn't help that his hands were rough and calloused from the hard work he did after school; groping her sensitive breasts, tugging on her nipples with their rough texture.

After a few seconds, Bobby's hands slid over the fullness of her breasts, and down her lean stomach, and toward her hips, and finally, they fell limply away from her and to his side. Lori was reluctant to step away, and as she moved a foot forward she purposely twisted her ass to grind against him, feeling his thick hard-on poke her in a really naughty place, and thrilled at the delicious moan that fell from his lips.

" _L-Lori,_ " the poor boy pleaded, his hands itching to reach out and grab her; to pull her back to him… to poke her in that special place once again~

She leaned down to pick her panties off the floor, pressing her butt against his hips once again and biting her lip to still her moan… because his cock slid against her thighs eagerly. But, she didn't have any choice! They didn't have much room in their little stall. She had to grind her ass against his cock. There was literally no other choice~

She felt the warmth of his hands as they _almost_ latched onto her hips before Bobby regained his mind and pulled his hands away. She leaned back up and placed her undies on her bra. Her eyes saw his hand drop his own pants and boxers onto his shirt and she took a deep gulp of air.

They were both completely naked now. Just two healthy and completely mature eighteen-year-olds… alone and in the nude… with a flurry of hormones sloshing around inside their tummies urging them to turn toward each other; for Bobby to lift her leg over his hip; for Lori to put her arms around his neck to keep steady; for his big cock to slip into-

Ok! Ok…it… i-it was time to take a shower, now. Whew.

So, Lori reached over and turned the valve, and water began pouring down on them both; their bodies becoming wet and slippery from something that wasn't their primal desire for each other.

For a few seconds, neither moved.

But then, Lori cleared her throat.

" _B-Bobby?_ " she whispered under the rush of water smacking the floor.

" _Yes, babe?_ " he answered with his eyes focusing on her hair.

She turned her head slowly so she could meet his eyes, her arms crossed over her breasts and a red flush dancing along her cheeks.

" _D-do you… want to see me?_ "

His mind stalled like an engine that'd run out of fuel. He tried to swallow his spit but there was nothing there to wet his arid throat.

" _I-i-is it ok for me t-to see you?_ "

Lori nodded stiffly, shifting her weight from side to side and pressing her nails into her arms. She opened her lips and whispered, " _Yeah_ ," like a breath on the wind that struck Bobby right in the gut.

He could feel the swarm of locusts eating away at his insides; how his heart was racing near to exhaustion. Yet, he found himself nodding his assent anyway.

Both teens, with their hands covering their bits, moved so they faced each other properly. Their eyes connected; Bobby's darted across her face trying to seek out her feelings, while Lori's focused steadily on his. When she realized he wasn't going to make the first move, she slowly lowered her arms and forced them against her side. She subconsciously held her breath as his eyes slowly moved down her neck and over her chest.

" _Wow_ ," he spoke breathlessly.

She blushed as his eyes kept going lower and she nearly squeaked when she saw them open wider… as he gazed upon her vulnerable flower in its naked glory.

" _B-Bobby?_ " she asked, her voice shaking like a leaf.

His eyes darted up to hers for a split second before going back to her virgin sex, and for a time he couldn't find the breath to speak his awe.

" _Y-you're…_ "

Lori held her breath with a sharp inhale as he paused.

He looked up into her eyes and smiled.

" _You're beautiful._ "

She felt her cheeks grow hotter, but it was a warmth coming from her affection for this man rather than embarrassment. She wiped a wet lock of hair out of her face as her other hand moved down to her groin, her fingers splaying out above her clit. She moved her feet a little farther apart to give him a better view; and she bit her lip as her heated eyes looked at him, daring him to touch her.

" _Do like what you see?_ "

He felt his heart skip; his right foot slipped forward a little without any conscious command. Before he knew what he was doing, his right hand was on her left hip, holding her in place. And as his left had touched her stomach, his fingers fanning out across her soaked, warm skin, he nodded again.

" _I like it very much. Do… do you like what_ you _see?_ "

She felt her breathing pause as she turned her eyes downward, between their close bodies, and gazed upon his erection.

The water beat against their shoulders and chests, running down their stomachs in a rush. Bobby could see the steady stream slip over her pussy, covering her lower lips in a glistening veil, before running down her thighs. Lori bit her lip as she watched it rain down on his cock, gather on his head, and shoot off the tip; crashing against her legs and mixing with the water racing down from her own sex; intermingling as they pooled at her feet before getting swallowed by the drain.

Lori gulped as she had to force her eyes away from his powerful, masculine figure and place them on his face. She felt dizzy after what she'd witnessed. She could still feel the rush of water from his cock smacking against her thighs. He was soooo close to her. His warm hand on her hip begged to pull her closer, to lift her leg up. The hand on her stomach was firm and rough against her silky, smooth skin. She gulped as she tried to resist the urge to grab his calloused hand and push it lower; to feel his hard-working fingers stroke her sex with a firm touch.

She parted her mouth and her breathy pants fluttered hotly over her pink lips. Her cheeks were burning with a fire that came from deep inside. Her mind was trapped in a thick haze. She took a step forward, feeling the pressure of his hand against her stomach as she moved towards him. A small noise escaped her throat when her thigh brushed his erection; and then, she stopped moving.

"L-let's go ahead a-and lather up, o-ok?" she spoke, unsure of herself; unsure of what she truly wanted in that moment. She turned around and held her breath as his thick hardness was pulled across her leg in the movement. With a gentle exhale she reached for the soap and brought it under the water for a few seconds. As she waited, her eyes briefly turned toward his and she caught him gazing down at her chest. She made a small noise as her lungs subconsciously sucked in air in surprise.

Her boyfriend suddenly turned his eyes up to hers, wide and guilty, and his flush began inching its way down his neck. He quickly noticed the soap in her hands and realized what she'd said to him. He put his hand behind his neck, rubbing it awkwardly as he smiled and looked to the side.

"S-sure, b-babe," he stuttered, trying his hardest not to look in her direction; to look at all of that wet, smooth, and warm skin presented right before him… mocking him… begging him to feast with his eyes until every curve, crevice, and texture was hardwired into his mind.

She slipped the soap into his hand and watched as it promptly slipped out of his grasp. She felt a giggle bubble up as he cursed and bent down for it. But then, her eyes looked over at his ass; and her chuckle turned into a sensual moan as she appreciated how toned his rear was. When he leaned back up she was already looking away from him, humming and running her hands over her arms one at a time.

Bobby lathered up his hands and followed Lori's example; but the two soon found that they kept bumping into each other. There was too little space. Something would have to be done to solve that.

Lori looked over at him at the same time as he looked at her, and they realized what needed to be done.

Lori, biting her lip, took his hand in hers and put it back on her stomach. Then, she turned around, took a deep breath, and took a step backward. She held his palm flat against her stomach as she felt his other hand reach around her, still holding the soap.

She gasped as she felt his hard dick press against her ass, but she kept going. She wiggled against it, forcing it between her cheeks. She groaned deeply as his tip raked against her lips, spreading them apart slightly. She felt warmth explode from her chest as her back touched down on his chest, her hips fell into place against his own, and her feet bumped into their right spot between his.

He wasn't moving yet; he was practically frozen in shock. So, still holding him by the wrist, she glided his soapy palm up her stomach and to her chest. A purr rumbled in her throat as his hand cupped her full breast and squeezed it.

" _Mmm, Bobby,_ " she trailed off with a little gasp as her hips moved on their own and grinded against him; his solid cock pressing urgently against her, begging to pry her lower lips apart and delve into her secret place.

His other hand came up to her chest and pressed the bar of soap against her warm skin. He rubbed it in the valley between her breasts in little circle motions. He could feel her relaxing into him. He laid his chin on her shoulder and pressed his nose into her wet hair.

" _How does this feel?_ " he asked her as he gave her breast another squeeze, his thumb flicking her rosy nipple.

She moaned in reply, urging her hips back against him again. His cock slipped along her sex, getting polished by her natural lube. Her hands went to his legs to steady herself, but she couldn't maintain her control for long. Soon, one hand inched behind her body to his groin. Her fingers brushed against his erection before slipping around him.

Bobby groaned as her dainty hand gripped him and angled him upward. A tremor ran down his legs when she thrusted her ass into him again, and his cock pressed into her sex with her guidance; only to slip out in an instant like a bullet ricocheting off a rock.

His hand left her breast and moved down her flat stomach; where he applied pressure each time she squirmed against him, helping her to grind faster and harder. Her thighs were pressed tightly together, making each thrust a wave of friction that crashed against his senses without mercy.

Soon, his breathing began deepening in her ear, and Lori noticed the change. But, it only made her grind against him faster. His hand that was rubbing the bar of soap on her breasts had stopped lathering her body, and instead started holding her tightly to his chest. His hand on her stomach was tugging her toward him with more strength, rocking her against him so hard that their skin was making smacking noises with each dirty grind the couple did. Her own hand on his leg was gripping him harder, using him as leverage to thrust her ass faster. The hand on his cock adjusted him again; so he entered her with just the tip on each movement of delicious friction.

She let her head fall back against his shoulder and closed her eyes. She could feel him taking over, thrusting up into her; slipping and sliding inside and outside of her sex with the mingled juices from her own body and the water rushing down their naked flesh. Each time his tip pushed her lips apart and grazed her insides she let out a pleased noise similar to a satisfied purr. When he kept pressing into her, his cock would slip out and brush against her clit, making her belly fill up with fiery passion.

She could feel his arms trembling on her skin, his nails trying their best not to dig into her body but accidentally grazing her sensitive flesh anyway. He kept groaning in her ear as his cock pushed between her thighs and danced with her sex in a very risky game of love; and the noises he made, the friction he gave her… it was all driving her insane! She wanted more. She needed all of him. Every last drop he could give, she wanted it. Inside her body. Inside her very soul.

He was moving faster against her. His velvet head pried her lips apart with ease; the ridge scraping and tugging on her sex as Bobby jerked his hips back only to piston them forward again and again. He hid his face in Lori's thick hair. His panting moans fell onto her neck in hot puffs. His eyes scrunched and his mouth fell open; and Lori could feel him tensing up. All of his sexual energy was flooding his belly, winding up, and threatening to explode like a supernova.

Lori's full breasts bounced against his arm as his hips smacked against her butt with each jerky movement. She could feel his cock slipping deeper with each movement; but he wasn't lined up right to penetrate her fully. She couldn't hear anything but the thump of her heart in her chest, the rush of water pouring onto their bodies, and her boyfriend's moans against her skin. She knew they needed to be quiet, but she didn't care. He was reached deeper; slightly more than just the tip was entering her now. She felt his legs shift; his hips moved lower. And stars exploded inside her mind when he pried her lips apart and drove himself halfway in with one powerful thrust.

Lori let out a loud yelp as she felt him still inside her; throbbing and thrumming with life-giving energy; filling her in a way she'd never known before. She felt him hug her tighter as his body shook and quivered; he was so close to the edge. Just a little more…

" _A-a-are you ok, L-Lori?_ " his voice was hoarse and cracked as he spoke; forcing himself to control his carnal urges for her comfort.

Her breasts heaved as she struggled to adjust to the strange feelings she was having; sucking in air to calm her body and reassure her lover.

" _Y-yeah, j-just give me a bit._ "

Lori focused on him; how he felt inside her body. Every little twitch he made. How it seemed he was pulsing with life inside her sex. She focused on how her own pussy was wrapped around him, tugging on him, trying to pull him in until he couldn't go any deeper; and then, milk him for all of the cum he could give. She focused on the desire she felt deep in her bosom; to wiggle her hips and stimulate his sex until he couldn't take it anymore; to grind against him until he had no choice but to release inside her; to back him up against the wall and fuck him with her pussy until the boy was crying out her name in ecstasy.

She moaned as she did just that… as she used her hands to push him flush against the wall. She put his hands on her hips, not caring about the soap that fell from his fingers or the noise it made as it smacked against the floor and slipped under the curtain and away from them. She purred as his strong, rough hands took her by the waist and pulled her against him. She trembled as inch by delicious inch of his raw cock pushed back into her… not slipping out, not brushing her clit; just going deep inside her to kiss the entrance to her womb. She bit her lip to keep from crying out when he bottomed out inside her. Her head dipped down, her wet hair falling to hide her face, as he pushed her away and his cock slowly slipped out of her, his ridged crown scraping her inner walls in a desperate attempt to stay inside.

He pulled her back against him, harder and rougher than before, and Lori's mouth released a little cry that she couldn't contain. His hips smacked her butt and his velvet cock filled her all the way up in one smooth, hot, and wet thrust that sent her mind into a haze.

All she could think of was Bobby and how his cock was filling her like nothing else ever could. All she could focus on was his legs pressing against hers, his warm hands holding her hips steady as he fucked her. All she could do was moan greedily and cry out shamelessly, begging him to screw her harder.

She didn't fucking care that the locker room had grown silent as the other stall's showerhead shut off. She put her hands out, trying to grab onto the walls, but they kept slipping… So, Bobby put his arms around her waist to hold her steady and kept up his quick fucking motions, driving his cock inside her until it was like a blur.

She couldn't hear the cautious footsteps approaching as Bobby's balls smacked against her with each deep, swift thrust. She didn't hear a girl ask her if she was ok. She didn't notice when a hand touched the curtain. Her head was pointed downward, her body thumping against Bobby, when she heard a girl scream. She shot up and her heart paused when she saw Leni staring at her and Bobby's primal coupling with wide, horrified eyes.

" _B-B-Bobby, stop!_ " she tried to tell him; she tried to pull away.

But he was relentless. Grunting in her ear, thrusting harder than ever before, he just couldn't stop.

" _I-I c-can't stop, babe. I-it's too m-much._ "

She could feel his cock swelling inside her, filling her up more and more with each slap of his skin against hers. And her resolve crumbled as she pushed her ass against him as hard as she could and moaned like a wanton kitten.

She turned her head away, unable to look her paralyzed sister in the eyes… because she couldn't stop either. Her body was wound up tight. Her mind was gone. All she wanted… all she needed was to fuck him and never stop until his cum was buried inside her like a treasure.

" _L-l-look away, Leni…_ " she tried to warn her sister, but the younger girl couldn't move.

Leni heard her sister scream out Bobby's name, saw her slump forward in his arms. And then, her eyes connected with Bobby's and she lost her breath at how passionate they were; how dark and fiery his brown irises looked as he fucked Lori without a single thought of stopping.

Bobby felt all that energy starting to shoot up his body… all of that cum start gathering deep in his sex. And he couldn't stop it even if he wanted to. He pushed in one final time; deep enough he touched Lori's cervix and he started pumping cum inside her womb. He cried out and bowed forward, nearly laying across Lori's back as he filled her up to the brim and the excess began slipping through the tight seal their coupling had made and dripping down Lori's thighs.

The couple stood there trying to catch their breath as the haze slowly lifted from their minds. When they finally worked up the courage to look up, Leni was gone.

Bobby slowly pulled out; Lori winced at how sensitive her little flower was now that she wasn't a virgin anymore.

Wow. They'd just given their virginities to each other.

Her heart bloomed with warm love as his cum slowly leaked down her thighs. It was the evidence of their love for each other, and she shivered as she straightened her back and turned toward him. He was looking at her, embarrassed and concerned, and all she could think was:

" _I love you._ "

He smiled as she put her arms around him and pulled him tight against her chest.

" _I love you, too, babe._ "

The water washed over them, cleansing them of the juices from their lovemaking. It all flowed away until it was just Lori and Bobby, in each other's arms, and their shared love they'd just consummated for the very first time.

She pulled back and looked into his eyes.

Then, they kissed, moaning as their mouths parted and their tongues danced together playfully.

Lori released him with a giggle, feeling light as a feather. She looked at this man before her. Her man, her lover, her boyfriend… her soulmate. She took his hands in hers and, under the steady stream of purifying water, made a silent vow to stick with him through thick and thin; no matter what.

She was his now; and he was hers.

And she loved that very much.

* * *

Leni was sniffling on a bench when her sister sat down beside her. Her arms were wrapped around her chest as her face looked gloomy and sad. She felt Lori touch her arm and she stilled.

"Leni, are you going to be ok?" her older sister asked.

She shook her head side to side as a few tears formed in her eyes.

" _I-I thought y-you'd tell me w-when you'd… y-you know…_ " replied her broken voice.

Lori sighed and felt her body heat up in embarrassment.

"Leni, we, um… that was our first time."

The younger girl stopped sniffling.

"Oh."

Leni's blush grew hotter as she silently prayed for the earth to open up and swallow her whole.

"Yeah."

As the seconds turned into minutes, Lori's wish for a quick and painless death grew even worse. But her embarrassment would reach a whole new level when Leni began smiling again.

"Oooh, so what will you name him?" Leni asked with an excited tone to her voice.

Lori turned to her, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What?"

Leni's smile grew wider.

"Oh! What if he's s girl!?"

Lori stared at her blankly.

"What are you talking about?"

Leni leaned toward her like she was sharing a deep secret.

"I'm talking about naming your baby, Lori," she trailed off with a giggle, already imagining the clothes she'd make for the child.

Lori's world stopped as her eyes exploded and her stomach dropped.

"Oh, God, what did we do!?"

Leni stopped to look at Lori again, frowning in confusion.

" _Loooori…_ even I know that if a boy and a girl-"

Lori just wanted to crawl into a corner somewhere and die.

"Oh, God."


End file.
